


For love of my brother

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Pain, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "I can't forgive you." Laurent sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you deserve it, and I've tried, but I..." He bit at his lower lip. "I can't."





	For love of my brother

"He would have been proud of you."

Laurent didn't bother to look away from the massive portrait of Auguste that was currently staring at him with those familiar, too-blue eyes. He saw those same eyes in the mirror every morning. "Please don't talk about him, Damen."

Damen glanced up to the painting, his eyes automatically falling to where he'd delivered that last, deadly slash. Carefully, he said, "It's never bothered you before."

"I just don't want to talk about him right now." It was clearly a front, and so Damen waited. They had been together for nearly a year now, and he knew perfectly well that Laurent would answer truthfully in time. 

In time, as it proved, was mere seconds.

"I can't forgive you." Laurent sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and steadfastly refusing to look away from his brother's eyes. "I know you deserve it, and I've tried, but I..." He bit at his lower lip. " _I can't_."

It hurt more than Damen had expected. "Why have you never--"

"I've tried." Laurent cast Damen a pained smile. "I can't bring myself to hurt you again."

"For what it's worth," Damen said, placing a gentle hand on Laurent's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Laurent looked away again. "I know you are." He placed his own hand over Damen's. "It doesn't change anything."

Moving slowly, gingerly, Damen moved to stand behind Laurent, arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close. He pressed a kiss to golden hair.

"I thought when I killed Kastor, we would be even."

"But we aren't?" Damen asked.

"But we aren't." Laurent sighed again, a soft, shaky sound. "I thought that loving you would make all the difference. That loving you meant that I could forgive you for anything." Then, voice breaking, he admitted, " _But it didn't_."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on Tumblr. Thr angstiest lamen I've ever written. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
